Naruto:Xmen,Jinchuuriki,Ninja,Demon,Savior,Leader
by DragonBlade4XX
Summary: Naruto taken to the world of the X-MEN after the sealing is raised and trained by them! What happens when he returns to Kohona? Wwell ind out as he goes to the last year of the academy and the rest of his life after!
1. The start of a new life

**I do not own naruto if I did Sasuke would be dead and naruto would have the sharingan.**

"_Thought"_

"_**Demon/summon/mean voice thought"**_

"**Demon/summon/mean/angry/jutsu talk"**

"_Talk"_

Ok now on with the show

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_SMACK CRASH BOOM_

There it was in full glory the orange demon Kyuubi, the nine-tailed fox, battling a giant toad and on top of that toad was a man, blonde hair, a blue suit, and a cloak that was white with red flames, and a baby wrapped in a cloth.

"Sorry Naruto…." Said the man

As he placed a letter into the cloth with the baby and then there was a flash of light and the man, the toad, and Kyuubi were gone, and as everyone regained their senses from the flash they saw a baby fall and as they watched and a silver haired boy was about to jump and get the boy a giant hole appeared and the baby fell through.

"Oh no!" the silver haired boy groaned, "The Third isn't going to like this…..Oh well as long as I don't have to do the paperwork!" So the boy turned and leapt to find the Third to warn him of the development.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere

It was a normal day at the Xavier Institute the New Mutants were getting training from the older generation of X-men when suddenly a hole appeared in the sky.

"LOOK!" someone yelled.

As they looked up in the sky they saw a baby fall from the sky. Everyone ran and gathered around the baby as a bald man in a wheelchair wearing sneakers, jeans, and a blue shirt with a red X in a yellow circle on the right breast came up.

"Professor Xavier!" a student said "Look!"

As they held the baby up to him he took the letter a read it. Having read the letter he memorized it and wrote his piece on the back of it and used his telekinetic powers to send it through the portal.

"Come on everyone we have work to do." said the Professor.

And this begins Naruto's life with the X-men!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok next time is a time skip so please join us!!!!


	2. Preparations are made

Ok sorry I haven't updated been very busy and very grounded  but I will try to update frequently! Oh and this is an AU so things will be different.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or X-men Evolution if I did Naruto would be cooler. ________________________________________________________________________

12 Years later Xavier Institute Basement

"Hey Forge!" a voice yelled, "Is the dang thing working yet?"

The man named Forge turned to see a twelve year old kid.

"Yeah Naruto," Forge replied, "Have you decided who you're taking with you back to your dimension?"

Naruto who was tall for his age ( he is 5'4), his blonde hair was long and in a ponytail ( think jiraya's hair only blonde), his eyes a cerulean blue, and he had 3 whisker marks on each cheek which he knew were from Kyuubi due to a mind probe from the professor. They were friends (Kyuubi being silent mostly) but they got on each others nerves.

Now Naruto, while young, was a full member of the X-men. He wore black jeans with the x-men traditional top, a black leather jacket with an orange fox on the back on top of an ace of spades on occasions (not today though), on top of his shirt he wore a black cloak with a hood that he normally wore when travelling or on a mission. Attached to his belt (which of course had the X on it) were three swords, on the back of his waist was a broad knife and on the right a gun (nonlethal of course it was a laser). Strapped to his right leg were 2 throwing knives and on his left leg were 2 decks of cards.

"Yeah Forge I got a team," replied Naruto, "I'm just glad the professor is finally letting me go visit and live there for a while1."

"Yeah I would be too," said Forge, "How many people are you allowed to take with you?"

"Well since the last mission everyone else went on with Spiderman went wrong Professor X increased the number to 14 with 2," Said Naruto.

Jean had told Naruto that when they were fighting to release some morlocks Sinister had captured, Harpoon had pressed a weird button that after the flash of light they were twelve years old again! Even LOGAN!

"Oh yeah that's right!" exclaimed Forge.

"Yeah," replied Naruto, "Good thing they kept their memories and powers."

"Naruto," said a voice in their minds, "Come to my office to select your team."

"Well I better get going! See you later Forge," said Naruto excitedly as he left.

"See you Naruto." Said Forge

In the Professor's Office

Behind a furnished wood desk sat a bald man wearing a nice suit in wheelchair who was deep in thought until a loud knock interrupted him.

"Come in Naruto," said the man.

"You wanted to see me Professor Xavier?" asked Naruto.

"Yes I do Naruto, I wanted to know if you picked your team Naruto," replied the professor as he laid the files out on the desk.

"Yes I have Professor and here is my team," Naruto replied as he picked up the 16 files he wanted.

Ok here is a quick bio on Naruto

Name: Naruto Uzumaki

Age: 12

Height: 5'4

Weight: 150 lbs (mostly muscle)

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Blonde with red tips (red tips hidden through a jutsu)

Skills: Practiced ninja and a good strategist very good with guns and swords

Mutant Power: Little known about this but his secondary power is the ability to copy other powers and keep them permanently (primary power will be revealed later)

Works well with: Jubilee and Spyke

Grade: 10th exceptionally bright

1 The professor has visited Naruto's home many times telepathically and talked to the Hokage to help train Naruto for when he goes home.


	3. AnnouncementNews filler not chap 3

Hey guys sorry its taking me so long with chap 3 it's due to sheer laziness, forgetfulness, and a lack of inspiration lately and I plan to fix that! Oh and cause I'm making this up as I go along…….

I've been working on making chap 3 long to make up for it so it might turn into chap 3 and 4 combined but I don't want to ruin the surprises I have in store for you. I have also set up a poll on my profile so if you can please check that out and vote I will leave it up for about 1-2 weeks or until my b-day which is in 25 days by U.S. standards. Oh and soon after that goes down another one goes down another will go up so vote fast!! And just so you know when Naruto goes home he still has 1 month of the academy to do before the graduation and he will change his look once he gets his sensei or during his first mission. So yea look for chap 3 in the upcoming and near future and don't forget to vote!!!


	4. Restart and Reboot see ya later

Hey guys I'm gonna restart the story and start from scratch so expect some new stuff so look for it soon under my new penname InfamousSuperboi. Later dayz!


End file.
